Por mi maldito orgullo
by Proxy57
Summary: Y hay se había dado cuenta que el la habia perdido y todo por su maldito orgullo Sasuino Nejiino


CAPITULO UNICO

Ino se encontraba corriendo hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Sasuke, corría con las mejillas sonrojadas con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos de color azul verdoso con un brillo que los hacia parecer aun hermosos pareciera que había un mar dentro de ellos, con una sonrisa radiante, alzando los brazos como para dar un abrazo

Sasuke cerró los ojos y se quedó inmóvil esperando el abrazo que nunca llego, escuchando la voz de Ino y abriendo los ojos viendo por fin su cruda realidad, viendo que Ino en realidad se pasaba de largo ignorándolo casi como si solo no existiera pero en realidad era así, el ya no era su todo, porque ese puesto ya estaba ocupado por el... Neji Hyuga el nuevo dueño de su corazón y tan solo pensar que fue por **su maldito orgullo**

-Sasuke-kun como estas-decía Ino mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda como hacia todas las veces que lo veía

-jum -solo gruño aunque en el fondo él lo disfrutaba pero jamás lo admitiría

Ino se encontraba con Sasuke solos en el salón un rubor teñía sus pálidas mejillas

-esto Sasuke -kun ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio? -decía ella con un sonrojo que la hacía parecer un jitomate andantes

-jum como sea, me da igual - hablo el muy indiferente saliendo del salón

Ino no cabía de su emoción, simplemente en la había aceptado aunque para muchos pensarían que él no le importaba lo que dijo, no la rechazo como a otras chicas que se lo propusieron

-Sasuke-kun te amo, feliz aniversario -dándole un beso en los labios mientras le extendía un una muy hermosa chaqueta de cuero

-ten -dijo el extendiendo su brazo mostrando un lindo estuche

-oh Sasuke-kun, te amo mucho, te acordaste de nuestro primer aniversario -gimoteaba por el llanto

-no llores, yamanaka, no es para tanto -hablaba el metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos mirándola como ella, miraba el collar de un corazón mitad morado y mitad negro soltando unas lágrimas de felicidad porque aunque no lo admitiera no le gustaba verla llorar aun sea por felicidad

-Sasuke-kun! Porque no le dices nada a esas chicas que se te acercan y te coquetean, tu eres mi novio - decía ella irritada de que las chicas siempre le coquetearan a su novio

Sasuke sabía que tenía razón pero no iba a dejar que Ino le gritara ni le exigiera no por su orgullo

-ya cállate Ino, no voy a permitir que me grites y más sin sentido, lo que dices no tiene sentido además yo que recuerde tú te me acercabas a molestarte además yo no les correspondo, así que deja de ser tan dramática - mientras se daba media vuelta dejándola en el parque sola

-Sasuke -dijo ella bajando la mirada talvez si estaba siendo muy dramática Sasuke-kun no les hacía caso a esas tipas entonces, no tenía por qué preocuparse

Ino no podía creer lo que veía su querido Sasuke-kun se estaba besando con la que creía era su mejor amiga Sakura, no pudo retener más lágrimas que caían sin detenerse se sentía tonta, ilusa y sobretodo decepcionada

Lo único que pudo hacer es solo decir

-¿Sasuke-kun porque? -mientras salía corriendo de ahí dejando tirada una caja muy bien decorada

Sasuke miro la caja entre sus manos viendo que adentro tenía un marco de ella y los abrazados o mejor dicho ella abrazándolo sonriendo y tenía una carta junto a él que decía

 _Querido Sasuke-kun_

 _Lamento hacer tanto drama, pero es que me molesta que se te acerquen y más que te coqueteen, pero me doy cuenta de que tienes razón no importa porque tu jamás me seria infiel, lamento tanto ser una carga para ti y espero que perdones mi actitud_

 _Pd: que te amo mucho_

Sasuke apretó el marco y salió de ahí dejando a Sakura sola no le importaba que estuviera gritando o llorando no le importaba nada de ella porque ya no le tenía a...ella

Flashback

Sasuke se encontraba en el salón de clases esperando a Ino, pues le había dicho que tenía algo que darle y decirle

Se escucharon unos pasos detrás de la puerta y voltio pensando que era Ino y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que era Sakura, que se acercaba al lentamente aparentando movimientos sensuales aunque Sasuke no le importaba y hablo:

-que quieres Sakura -soltó el

-Sasuke-kun, te amo mucho, por favor acéptame - decía ella poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el

\- aléjate de mí Sakura tu a mí no me gustas nada, solo eres más que un problema, solo con verte haciendo esto me das asco -separándola de él y alejándose

Sakura no podía soportar que Sasuke la rechazara, aunque tuviera que hacer lo más bajo lo besaría y ya sabía como

-Sasuke-kun es por Ino verdad por esa estúpida no es así -Sasuke solo se quedó callado y ella prosiguió- no puedo creer que tu Sasuke-kun te domara esa idiota pero es cierto dicen que cuando te enamoras se pierde el orgullo, pobre Sasuke-kun ya no tienes esa libertad de hacer lo que quieres, por esa perra, que te domina ella hizo que el gran Sasuke Uchiha se rindiera ante ella porque creo que le debes rendir cuentas

Sasuke sabía que no era así y le molestaba que ofendiera a uno pero no podía dejar que vieran que hirieran su orgullo

Se acercó a Sakura y sin ninguna delicadeza el sujeto de los hombros

-yo no le rindo cuentas a nadie y no he perdido mi orgullo y aquí la única perra eres tu -dándole un beso carente de amor por parte de el

Fin del flashback

-fui un idiota - decía mientras se alejaba de ahí con un marco entre sus manos

Sasuke e Ino se encontraban sentados en una banca del parque alejada, por donde casi nadie pasaba, se encontraban en profundo silencio, Sasuke sabia por que se encontraba hay, Ino lo había citado

-Sasuke-kun... Porque lo hiciste -decía ella bajando la mirada aguantando las lagrimas

Pero solo un silencio fue su respuesta

-Sasuke-kun tú me amas o me amaste alguna vez -volvió a preguntar ella pero solo el silencio fue el respondí

-oh entiendo Sasuke-kun no me amas , talvez solo estuviste conmigo solo por lastima , ya no te voy a molestar más Sasuke espero que seas feliz y yo-yo intentare olvidarte y ser feliz , ten no tiene sentido que lo siga teniendo así ya no tendrás más que preocuparte y no tendrás algo con el que estarás atado a mí , desde ahora eres soltero Sasuke ya no te vi a amar más -decía ella mientras salía corriendo de ahí dejando un hermoso collar con sus nombres ... Ese era el mismo collar que él le había regalado

Sasuke lo intento tirar pero no pudo pues talvez para ella eso ya no la ligaba más con el pero... Eso al menos para él era un motivo que lo ligaba a ella y un vestigio del amor que entre ellos hubo

Sasuke ahora solo estaba estático al ver la escena que estaba detrás de el

Neji estaba arrodillado frente a una muy conmocionada y feliz Ino que lloraba sin parar

-Ino, hemos estado saliendo desde aproximadamente un año y ahora que ya has cumplido los 18 años estoy seguro que quiero compartir mi vida junto a tu, así que ¿Ino Yamanaka, aceptarías ser mi esposa y hacerme el hombre más afortunado en la tierra lo que reste de vida?- hablo el mostrándole un hermoso anillo de diamantes en forma de yin y ya de color blanco y morado hecho de diamantes

-SIIIII!SI NEJI, SI QUIERO SER TU ESPOSA POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA, TE AMO-soltó ella de tan feliz que estaba que se lanzó hacia el quedando sobre el suelo, dándole un muy lindo y apasionado beso

Todos celebraban a la feliz pareja todos excepto un azabache que se alejaba de ahí indiferente muchos pensarían que es porque no le importaba eso, otros dirían que jamás amo a su novia, pero en realidad era que no podía soportar ver como la mujer que amo, amaba y amara es feliz con otro hombre ya era tarde para arreglar todo además su orgullo no lo dejaba quedarse ahí

Muchas cosas pudieron haberse evitado pero ahora era tarde ya no, ella ya no estaría más con el no porque su mundo era el, porque ya no recibiría más sus abrazos a los cuales se acostumbró y disfruto pero que ahora los disfrutaría otro

Nunca diría que la amo , que se volvió adicto a sus besos llenos de amor , que extrañaría sus abrazos ,que su sonrisa le hacia el día mejor , que no le gustaba verla llorar ni aunque fuera de felicidad, que al estar con ella se sentía mejor y se olvidaba de todo , que la necesitaba más que el aire que el respira , que el tenía la culpa de ella se fuera porque él era un idiota más grande por no aprender a valorarla , que en la amaría hasta la muerte y que lloraba por no tenerla entre sus brazos

Pero jamás se lo diría ¿porque? Muy simple por el mismo motivo por el cual lo perdió todo...si... **Por** **su maldito orgullo**


End file.
